Love me again
by sHuUrEi904
Summary: Summary is inside, please go easy on me this is my 1st fanfiction so I hope you like it R


SUMMARY: Konoka lived in Europe with her father for three years, after her break up with her child hood lover. Now she is back in Japan hoping to forget her past and enrolls in the prestigious Mahora all-girls academy, on her first day she finds out that her roommate is none other than Setsuna, her child hood lover. How long will she be able to hold on, when setsuna asks "Love Me Again".

Disclaimer: I do not own negima or any of the characters if I did I would be rich, and would not be here writing a fanfiction.

* * *

There are always rooms for second chances, yet why does the heart continue to feel pain after given the second chance.

-anonymous

* * *

Konoka's POV

*sigh* I never thought I would come home again after all this time, not that I'm not happy to be home *sigh* this is just too complicated. "KONOKA!!" I heard Asuna call me, Asuna has been my best friend , like forever I met her in Europe, her father and my father are business partners. I'm glad she came with me. "ASUNA!". "gomen, konoka I was looking for my luggage " Asuna said scratching the back of her neck. "Daijo bu, So did you find it""…….." there was a long pause " A-Asuna?" "WAAHHH! What should I do konoka!!" I sweat dropped she could be so irresponsible at times like this "H-Hora Hora let's ask the desk they might know where your luggage is?" she gave me the wet puppy dog eyes "*sniff* I already ask they said it wasn't on the plane "

"eh….EHHH!" my jaw dropped " H-How could that happen." How the hell did that happen Oh my kami. "They said they'll contact the flight after us *sniff* they'll just send to the hotel" "ok" "….." another long pause " A-ano asuna"

"yeah" "what are you going to wear" sweat drops coming out of my head " I'll just borrow yours for a while" Asuna said " .. ne Asuna, I don't think my c-clothes will fit you" well no to be mean but Asuna Has a smaller chest and weeelll let's just say I on the other hand have a more uh busty figure "A-Asuna ""Konoka … KIMI GA HONTO NO HIDOI YO!!!" "eh.... Go-gomen Asuna"

(A/N: Let's skip to night time ne :D)

"asuna are you done yet" I whined I mean asuna never took long to take a shower " For Christ sakes Konoka hold your horses" I shrugged though I got to admit the hotel is fantastic for one they actually satisfied asuna's appetite and she has a black hole for a stomach ah! The things we can do with grandpa's money ehehehe " might as well look for something to wear" "huh?" I saw something poking out of my bag. I took a closer look and my eyes widened " t-this is.."

_Flashback_

" _secchan where are you taking me?"_

"_it's a surprise, you'll see"_

"_ok you can take it off now"_

"_secchan… this is"_

_I opened my eyes and I saw a beautiful garden and scattered roses, in the middle was a table for two with a boquet at one of the seats, behind it was a fountain but what caught my eye was a package in the middle of the table._

"_well.. go on all of this is just for you love"_

_I went to the table but still didn't take a seat. My eyes watered before I knew it a tear slid down my cheek "secchan..I" setsuna approached me" I was hoping you'll like it " Inside the package were two rings, inside were engraved the words Konoka and setsuna outside it read " Two hearts together forever never waver" and the other read "even if we are apart forgetting you will never start" and setsuna said the final words" for I am yours and you are mine, you and me together forever" I couldn't help it anymore I just let my tears flow and grabbed setsuna for a hug "Mo secchan your just too good to be true, and too cheesy for your own good." "hahaha what can I say I'll do anything for my princess." "Mo! there you go again ehehehe." " here you can keep mine and I'll keep yours, that way we'll never forget"" mm. arigatou secchan"" ano kono-chan" " ""aishiteru""aishiteru secchan."_

_End of flash back_

Back then things were just too good to be true.. "ahrgh! No more thinking"" I'm done" finally asuna's done " konoka what's that""eh.. ah nothing!, I'm gonna take a bath now"'…….. weird" thank goodness, the truth is I never told asuna about the two of us"*sigh* maybe a hot would help me get my mind of things"

After 10 minutes

"*yawn* I'm gonna hit the hay 'kay konoka" "mmm.. night asuna" might as well sleep too I hope tomorrows a much better day.

* * *

Me: wow! Finally done

Konoka: ano who are you?

Setsuna: yeah I haven't seen you before

Me: ah I'm new here yoroshiku

Konoka: ah! Yoroshiku

Preview: "Yo-you're my roommate!" OH MY GOD DEAR KAMI please let this be a nighmare"Ko-konoka?"


End file.
